ANP is a hormone normally produced by the heart which significantly lowers pulmonary artery pressure, minimally lowers systemic arterial pressure, and causes salt & water excretion by the kidney. Patients with hypoxic respiratory failure due to decompensated COPD will receive either IV synthetic ANP or the vehicle. Subjects will be followed to detect any adverse or beneficial effects on their subsequent clinical courses.